unitedgamingrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jefferson Syndicate
The Jefferson Syndicate, often also referred to as Strickland Brothers Syndicate, is an organization that is principally active in the local drugs racketeering. The syndicate is originally based out of the upper middle class neighbourhood Jefferson in Los Santos, San Andreas. It was founded in the early nineties in the course of transnational organizations circulating their illegal goods excessively in Los Santos, by Brandon Strickland and his younger brother Marlon Strickland who was later known as “Prince”, eventually followed by Raymond Copeland, Nelson “Red” Lambert and Kwame “Devil” Blackwell, under the pretence of earning money and respect. It started as a small crew and began to grow bigger as time went on. The troop developed to a powerful and well-organized criminal syndicate within the years, which caused several takeovers of territories and businesses in the city of Los Santos, especially in Glen Park and northern parts of Idlewood. 'History' 'Origins' The creation of the Jefferson Syndicate took place in the early nineties, most probably in the year 1991, and was a result of the latest criminal period in large parts of Los Santos. The distribution of illegal products such as narcotics and weaponry by cross-national organizations prompted Brandon and Marlon Strickland, two criminal brothers out of the vicinity Jefferson, to take the reins in their neighbourhood and its surroundings by joining in the illegal trade. They did so with the support of local small-time criminals such as the brothers’ childhood friend Raymond Copeland, Nelson “Red” Lambert and Kwame “Devil” Blackwell. Due to the fact that Jefferson did not have a significant criminal background like the immediate vicinities, Idlewood and Ganton, the Strickland brothers and their following soon assembled small crews, which were mostly consisting of juveniles, with the intention to perform drug trafficking at the neighbourhood’s borders. This move implicated that the organization’s actual leaders were mostly able to refrain themselves from the street level. The next few years passed without any special occurrences, especially by reason that the year 1992 was overshadowed by the riots in Los Santos that eventually resulted in several equality and anti-discrimination legislations. 'Setbacks and the North Rock murder' As the organization was about to reach prosperity in the year 1997, it eventually headed towards the first serious conflicts due to the recent foundation of a Hispanic group, calling themselves “San Peeso Gang”, in northern parts of Jefferson. This was the result of the latest immigration wave of Hispanic and Latin Americans out of Las Colinas. In particular the “Jefferson Motel Crew” that was supposed to conduct the drug distribution for the Jefferson Syndicate in North Jefferson felt cornered by the presence of the intruders. The ongoing tensions between the two organizations eventually reached its climax as members of the San Peeso Gang gradually infiltrated the territory of the syndicate in order to benefit from the local drug traffic. In November 8, 1997, the situation escalated. A brawl including both sides took place in the territory of the Jefferson Syndicate. The incident is considered to be the decisive factor leading to the devastating war which occurred shortly afterward. The extent of destruction and violation on this particular day reinforced the hatred between both groups. The struggle for supremacy contained a series of assaults on high-ranking members such as Javier Velasquez, second-in-command of the San Peeso Gang, and Jordan “Spike” Drayton, Anthony “Smack” Whitfield’s right-hand man at the Jefferson Motel Crew. The strength of fighting forces gradually decreased towards the conclusion of the war. Both organizations suffered from numerous losses and in addition the general structure and income was weakened. Furthermore several civilians fell victim to the war which also attracted public attention. A high ratio of police operations were focused around the Jefferson area during this time. As a consequence of public interest, the range of assaults on both sides decreased, which is considered to be one influential factor for the outcome of the conflict. Despite the influence of the police work regarding the devolution of the war, several statements point towards the famous “North Rock murder” which allegedly was the essential cause for the conclusion of the war. Besides the death of leading positions within the groups, high-ranked member Lucas Washington of the Jefferson organization has been imprisoned for attempted murder. Eventually, the Jefferson Syndicate recovered from the clash and re-established their businesses, whereas the San Peeso Gang backed down due to the loss of their administration. 'Turn of the century' Towards the end of the twentieth century, the organization had to face two major issues; for one thing the local police intensified their investigations as a consequence of the war with the San Peeso Gang, for another thing the residents of the neighbourhood distanced themselves from the Stricklands’ group. Eventually, several members of the syndicate got arrested and thus the organization was forced to tackle that problem by executing their businesses more subtle. Today, the turn of the century is affiliated with the second crucial chapter of the Jefferson Syndicate. However, the tip of the iceberg was reached when Raymond Copeland, the right-hand man of the Stricklands, got arrested on drug charges and imprisoned later on. This was the result of an unexpected police raid on one of the organization’s drug stashes, where ultimately fifty kilogram of cocaine and several small arms have been confiscated. As a consequence, the judiciary successfully managed to prosecute and incarcerate Copeland and a couple of his henchmen as for instance Jeremy “Hazel” Chandler, the then leader of a crew located in southern parts of Glen Park. In order to compensate that economic loss, the Jefferson Syndicate was required to shut down the Jefferson Motel corner. In addition to that, the group had to fill the vacant spots that came into being due to important members being incarcerated. Hence the Strickland brothers finally decided to promote Anthony Whitfield to their new lieutenant. They did so because Whitfield proved himself during the conflict with the Hispanic gang and thus the Stricklands took a pass on placing reliance upon the veterans and founding members Kwame Blackwell and Nelson Lambert. Since then, the organization managed to recover from the setbacks and nowadays operates at several corners within Jefferson and its neighbouring districts. 'Historical leadership of the Jefferson Syndicate' 'Boss' The boss is the head of the organization and the man in charge, having the final say in all decisions. In addition, the syndicate's boss can promote or demote his members at all times. *1991 - present — Brandon Strickland — the founding member and boss since the organization's beginning, leading the Jefferson Syndicate along with his brother, Marlon "Prince" Strickland. 'Street Boss' The street boss is the second-in-command of the organization and is regarded as the go-to-guy for the boss, additioally being responsible to pass on orders to lower ranking members. He also arranges for the actual boss being abte to subtly pull the strings while the street boss represents the organization on a street level. *1994 - present — Marlon "Prince" Strickland — became the first street boss as the syndicate's then administration decided to adopt that rank. 'Members of the Jefferson Syndicate' 'Enforcers' The enforcers can be interpreted as the muscle of the organization, being responsible for the supply of the corners and the assaults on enemies of the syndicate. * Anthony "Smack" Whitfield * Nelson "Red" Lambert * Kwame "Devil" Blackwell 'Crew Chiefs' A crew chief is chosen by the organization's administration to run his own corner or district along with several lower-ranking members and has a major influence in the crime organization. Besides, he can set a hierarchy within his own crew in order to successfully control racketeering in his assigned district, predominantly focusing on the distribution of narcotics. * Jeremiah "Marvel" Crenshaw - a crew chief mostly operating in southern parts of Glen Park, rumoured to be the protégé of enforcer Nelson "Red" Lambert. * Dwight "Big Dee" Norwood - a crew chief who controls the day-to-day operations within a small district of Idlewood. * Kendrick Saunders - a crew chief who commands a crew within several districts of Jefferson. 'Former members' * Jordan “Spike” Drayton 'Imprisoned members' * Lucas Washington * Raymond Copeland * Jeremy “Hazel” Chandler Category:Organization Category:Organized Crime